1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus using an electromagnetic energy source, which in combination with a specialized cream can reduce or remove body hair.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional methods and devices which are currently used to remove body hair are: depilatory wax, depilatory cream and shaving appliances using razor blades. Each one of these methods/appliances includes one or more limitations. For example, the depilatory wax is a time consuming, painful and difficult methodology to remove hair. The wax is actually utilized to pull the hair shaft from within the skin. The user is required to heat-up the wax, place the wax onto the skin, apply cotton sheets over the layer of wax, wait a few moments and pull quickly the sheets with the attached wax and embedded hair shafts. The procedure is repeated for every surface where the hair has to be removed.
In the case of the depilatory creams, the hair is chemically decomposed by the cream after it is applied for 10 to 15 minutes to the hair on the skin. Skin irritation and exfoliation may in some instances result from prolonged contact of the skin to the reactive cream.
Shaving devices with blades remove hair through the cutting action of the blade. The blades are sharp and many times produce skin cuts, which can increase the likelihood of infection.
Recently, Tankovich in U.S Pat. No. 5,871,480 disclosed a method of removing hair by applying a cream to the skin area and exposing the skin area to a specific frequency of electromagnetic energy. Although this method may be advantagegous relative to the other methods, it still may present certain drawbacks. As an example, the steps required in this patent may be cumbersome and may require an excessive amount of time. For instance, the method requires a passage of about 20 minutes of time after the application of the cream to the skin area, before a source of electromagnetic energy may be applied to that skin area.
There continues to be a need for better methods and devices to quickly, conveniently, effectively and safely remove hair.
The present invention provides for an improved method and system which is fast and effective for removing body hair. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a device for disrupting hair growth includes an applicator sized and configured to be held in a hand of a user for shaving, and a source of electromagnetic energy constructed to emit electromagnetic energy having an energy density of between about 0.1 J/cm2 and about 15 J/cm2. The device further includes a blade affixed to the applicator, the blade being constructed to fit smoothly against and to be swept over a skin surface that has been subjected to the emitted electromagnetic energy from the source of electromagnetic energy, to thereby mechanically remove hair from the skin surface. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the source of electromagnetic energy is constructed to emit electromagnetic energy having an energy density of between about 0.1 J/cm2 and about 1 J/cm2. The blade can comprise a dull non-metallic blade or a razor blade, and the source of electromagnetic energy can be constructed to emit electromagnetic energy which is substantially free of light that would cause heating of the skin.
The device can include a reservoir filled with a composition for disrupting hair cuticles, which are the outside coverings of hairs. In accordance with one aspect of the invention the composition comprises a thiol component and a ceteareth component. In another embodiment the composition comprises NAIR(copyright).
A method for disrupting hair growth on a mammal in accordance with the present invention includes a step of introducing a composition onto a skin surface, wherein the composition comprises at least one of a thiol component and a ceteareth component, and includes another step of applying electromagnetic energy to the skin surface where the composition has been introduced, the electromagnetic energy having an energy density between about 0.1 J/cm2 and about 15 J/cm2 and, more preferably, between about 0.1 J/cm2 and about 1 J/cm2. The electromagnetic energy is applied for a duration of at least three seconds and the electromagnetic energy reacts with the composition to cause at least partial disruption of hair follicles or hair cuticles on the skin surface. A subsequent step of the method includes a step of mechanically removing hair from the skin surface.
The step of introducing a composition onto a skin surface can comprise a step of introducing a composition comprising a thiol component and a ceteareth component, or can comprise a step of introducing a composition comprising a thiol component, a ceteareth component, water, a lubricant, a hydroxide component, a moisturizer, an aloe component and a fragrance. The step of mechanically removing hair from the skin surface can comprise a step of removing hair from the skin surface with a razor blade, and the lubricant can comprise a mineral oil. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the hydroxide component can comprise at least one of a metal hydroxide, a sodium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide and a cetearylalcohol.
The thiol component can comprise at least one of a metal thioglycolate, a calcium thioglycolate, a sodium thioglycolate and a potassium thioglycolate, and the ceteareth component can comprise at least one of a cetearylalcohol and a ceteareth-20. Furthermore, the moisturizer can comprise lanolin, and the aloe component can comprise at least one of an aloe juice, an aloe extract, and an aloe vera gel. In accordance with one aspect of the method, the composition is NAIR(copyright), which comprises water, a mineral oil, a calcium hydroxide, a ceaterylalcohol, a calcium thioglycolate, a sodium thioglycolate, a ceteareth-20, a lanolin, an aloe juice and a fragrance. The composition can further comprise at least one of the following: a sodium silicate, a stearyl alcohol, a squalane, a tocopheryl acetate (vitamin E), an avocado oil, a jojoba oil, a bisabol, a sodium lauryl sulfate, a urea, and an iron oxide.
The present invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.